The Goddess's Plan
by ChiisanaSakura
Summary: AU. Kagome is a young girl sexually abused. InuYasha: a troublemaking prince. What fun...
1. Chapter 1

The Goddess's Plan

Chapter 1-In the Beginning

I don't own InuYasha, but I do own Nickondou, the Karima-Caste, and my identity.

Subject: Kagometrina Higurashiba

Gender: Female

Location: town of Tokyo-Caste

Hm? Oh, hello, didn't see you. I've got some lovely rice cakes you might want to-what was that? Ah, yes, the girl on that report. Yes, well, she's a pawn in the plan I have. No, it has nothing to do with Naraku. If you had studied your textbooks in god school, you would have known that Naraku was banished to hell 5000 years ago. No, this plot involves the InuTaishobay dynasty and a young peasant girl. More specifically, InuYashamaki InuTaishoba and Kagometrina Higurashiba. I want to warn you, nothing except grammar mistakes will be edited-meaning, sexual situations will not be deleted. Where was I? Oh, yes! Our story starts on the fifth night of the seventh month of the four hundredth year of the InuTaishobay dynasty, in the village of Tokyo-Caste, in the vast reaches of the Karima-Caste desert…

                                                                                                    Chapter1                                                            

 "Stupid girl! You've gone and done it again!" Kagometrina cringed. "Demo Papa, I already told you, Kougamaki tried to-" 

"I don't give a damn what that Kougamaki bastard tried to do, you cheated me out of a good night's sleep with that pretty new whore, Kikyo!" After this outburst, Kagometrina, or Kagome to her friends, whispered, "I'm sorry, Papa; it won't happen again."

 Her father's look softened, and he embraced her, whispering back, "It's okay, angel. Just make tonight better than usual." To emphasis his point, he licked her neck sensually, causing Kagome to moan. 

"How about right now, angel?" he said, staring hungrily at her. Before she could answer, he had her down on her back and her top was off. He took off all his clothing, and she hers. He lay down so his arousal was in her face and his near her opening. He breathed heavily in and out, knowing the sensation would drive her insane. "Gods, Papa, stop teasing me!"

Smirking, he licked her opening. She moaned. "Remember, I taste you, you taste me!" he admonished. She caressed his member delicately with her tongue.

We shall leave this scene, and proceed ahead a few hours. My! I am astonished of how many of you want me to stay at the present time! I would expect it from a ningen, but an immortal? What is the reikai coming to?

 I hate myself! She thought. Having sex with my father-and willingly, too! Maybe I should run away…

Her eyes snapped open. That was it! She would run away! She got up and filled her large yellow bag with plenty of food and water. Trekking across the largest desert on Nickondou, the Karima-Caste, would be no easy feat.

Slowly, carefully, she eased the door to the hut open and shut. Once she was outside, she went to the town's only mini-shrine and prayed: 

"Oh Sakura, goddess of courage and faith, help my trek to be successful to wherever I'm going. Tell my father somehow that I'll be fine. In the name of the cherry blossoms, Amen.

She grabbed her pack and ran down the main (and only) street of the town and out into the desert beyond.

Sakura: HA! In my story, I'm a goddess! **[does the little 'go hank' thingie] **Who's bad? Who's bad?

Kagometrina: You're evil! Making me do THAT with my own tou-san?! Where's my okaa-san? Or jii-chan? I want my family back! **[starts bawling really loud]**

InuYashamaki: When do I come in? What did that Kougamaki bastard try to do? I wanna know!

Sakura: **URUSEI!** Kagome, I'll do even worse things to you if you don't put a cork in it! **[Kagome stops bawling immediately]** I have no clue what Kougamaki did, and I think you will make your appearance in the next chapter, InuYasha. **[sighs]** Who knew talking to fictional characters could be so hard?

Kikyo: YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! You made me into a whore!!!!

Sakura: Aren't you? **[Kikyo chases Sakura around trying to give her a wedgie, much to the amusement of InuYasha and Kagome]**


	2. Chapter 2

The Goddess's Plan

Chapter 2- Enter InuYasha

 InuYashamaki was bored. And when he was bored, he did naughty things. He grinned at the thought of all the evil things he had done-taken Sesshomaru's GameBoy (A/N: okay, so they have GameBoys…) and deleted all the memory on his games, written a fake call-to-arms and making his father blow steam (literally) and spray painted his little brother's underpants. His grin abruptly turned upside-down to a frown. _It's all fun and games until I get punished!_ He thought.

 "InuYashamaki! I'm gonna tell on you!"

 InuYasha rolled his eyes, mentally counting down the seconds until his father's voice would boom out. Three..two…one… "INUYASHAMAKI INUTAISHOBAY!! GET YOUR ASS IN THE THRONE ROOM, NOW!"

 "Here we go again…" he muttered, standing and slouching out the door.

 ************************************************************************

 My, my, what a troublemaker! I am only making a brief announcement, speech, whatever you want to call it. Kagometrina will be arriving soon; in the middle of InuYashamaki's tou-san's speech, I believe.

 "WHY in all the seven hells do you keep doing this?!" InuTaishobay thundered.

 Cause it's fun, InuYasha thought, but instead replied, "I don't know, InuTaishobay."  As he broke his gaze with his father, he noticed Shippomaki, his little brother, making faces at him. Resisting the urge to do the same, he turned his attention back to his father.

 "You KNOW you're not supposed to spray paint Shippomaki's undergarments! How many times must I drill it into that thick head of yours?! Why, when I was young-" HE was cut off by a soldier bursting unceremoniously into the throne room. "Apologies, your majesty," the soldier said, saluting. "but we have found a trespasser in your domain!"

 InuYasha grinned. His punishment was delayed, and he was about to see some action. InuTaishobay quirked an eyebrow. "Bring her in." The soldier snapped his fingers and the doors burst open again. This time, two guards and a struggling girl entered.

 The guards hauled her to the foot of the throne and shoved her to his knees. She looked over towards InuYasha and he was surprised to see how much anger and defiance reflected from her stormy gray eyes. Her look had begun as a glare of distaste, but now it was a look of mischief. He quickly looked away, as did she.

 "What business do you have in my domain, trina?" InuTaishobay roared. The girl's look was back to a glare, and she spoke clearly and loudly. "What I be doing here is for me to know and you _not_ to find out!"

 InuYasha was taken aback. Doesn't she know who she's talking to? "Insolent wench! Have you no idea who I am? What is your name?" InuTaishobay demanded.

 "Watashi wa Higurashiba Kagometrina." And I know exactly who you are, you ugly bastard! She screamed in her head. 

 "Since my reign is a peaceful one, I will not kill you." The girl relaxed visibly. "However, you will not go unpunished. You will become a servant. InuYashamaki!"

 InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts. "Hai, InuTaishobay?"

 "Take this Kagometrina to your trina servant, Snoggo, or whoever." InuYasha gritted his teeth at his father's mispronunciation of his personal trina slave, but said nothing. "Come, trina." He said, beckoning to Kagome.

 When they were clear of the throne room, he stage-whispered, "Beware the amorous Miroku!" He sped up, leaving behind a very confused and tired Kagome behind.

 We will speed up a few hours again, because the next thing or two that happens will be recollecting in Kagometrina's brain. The Real Sakura says: Man, Kagome and InuYasha are totally OOC…

 "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Miroku, you bastard!"

 Kagome snorted. She had only been at the palace for a couple of hours, and she already knew that Miroku was up to his old tricks again. 

 When InuYasha had said to her earlier to her to beware of the amorous Miroku, she didn't quite understand.

**[Flashback]**

She quickened her pace to catch up with InuYasha when he suddenly stopped. She sidestepped him just in the nick of time. (A/N: she almost ran over him!) "Oi, Sango, is houshi-sama in there?"

 As if in answer, a "smack!" sound drifted through the door. "I'll take that as a yes…"InuYasha muttered, pushing the door open. 

 A comical scene met their eyes. A black-haired boy lay seemingly unconscious on the floor with an enormous red mark on his face. Behind the body was a young woman whose normally pretty face was marred by a frown. Her hand was still raised from the blow she had dealt to the man on the ground.

 InuYasha made a tsking sound. The girl noticed him and her face broke into a radiant smile. "Oh, hello, InuYashamaki! Sorry I didn't see you; I was a bit preoccupied!" She peered curiously at Kagome. "Who're you?" she asked bluntly.

 "I'm Kagometrina. And I guess you're Snoggo?" There was an awkward silence. "Ano, I'm actually Sango. You're probably thinking of Shippo." Sango said, shuffling her feet. No one spoke for a moment. InuYasha broke the silence, saying, "Sango, you're to train Kagome in how to be a proper slave."

 Suddenly the man on the floor jumped up. "You'll be staying, Kagometrina? Let me introduce myself. I am Mirokumaki, but you may call me Miroku. I have a question to ask-will you bear me a son?"

 Kagome blinked. "Yes and no." Miroku got a blank look on his face that clearly stated, "huh?" She sighed impatiently. "Yes, I'll be staying, no, I won't bear you a son. Or a daughter for that matter."

 Miroku nodded. She turned to Sango and opened her mouth to say something when **IT** happened. Kagome spun around, grabbed the closest thing handy (a wok) and bashed his head with it. "HENTAI!!!!"

**[End Flashback]**

Well, I think she did well in the friendship department. Though I must say, Miroku needs to tone his lechery down a little bit, ne?

 "There they go again."

 Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. She noticed InuYasha standing in the doorway. "Hai, he never gets tired of making her screech and slap him around." She replied. "What're you doing here?"

 He shrugged. "Talking." At a glare from Kagome, he held his hands up in a surrendering motion and said, "Wanted to see how you were doing; ask you something."

 "I'm doing fine. What do you need?"

 "Wanna go for a walk?"

 Kagome started. "Demo, I have to-"

 "Don't worry, Sango and Miroku'll take care of it." He interrupted. "C'mon."

 She sighed, laying down the plate she had been washing. "Alright."

Sakura: Since I don't have enough time to e-mail all my reviewers personally-

Shippomaki: **[whispers] **More like she's too lazy!

Sakura: Ahem, as I was saying, I will be answering them in each chapter.

**Vegetpart9:** Yes, I'll say what Kougamaki did, but not right out. Think, "dream sequence!"

**Laura-chan:** YES!!! Somebody actually agrees with me!

**Michikaru:** **[is really naïve]** Just one question-what ARE pagebreakers?

**Sweecenck: **Kagome wasn't enjoying it, she was  "caught up in passion," if you know what I mean.

**AnimeLuvr: ** I JUST LOOOOOVE HAVING FANS!!! Especially when they put me on their favorite author/story thingie! (and  I'm new at this, too!)

**Megalabisia: **Thanks a bunch for the encouragement. One of my friends thought everything sucked…**[starts bawling like a hippo with a hernia]**

**XxAnimeGurlxX-** Thanks for being my first fan! I'll try my best to make longer chapters, but it's hard! 

InuYashamaki: Yeah, it makes her brain hurt.

Kagometrina: And she gets bored…

Sakura: URUSEI!!!! Anyway, for those of you who don't understand the little tag end concept, here's a guide:

-trina=girl

-maki=boy

-ba= last name

-bay= king or royal one

-Caste= where the city is located. Ex. Kagometrina lives in the town of Tokyo-Caste, meaning , Tokyo in the Karima-Caste. Get it now?

Thanks again to all my reviewers! PLEASE R&R!


End file.
